User talk:Illuminate Void
]] New I was an admin, on four oversite so when I need to give instructions on edits or archive I write better. Side note the only Royal Guard I have is my Former Supreme Commander of the Royal Guard Haru Nakamaru and he is Aizen-class. Yet he is a villian. As for Philosophy I was wondering, while an user can manifest incomplete Philosophy. I was thinking a complete manifestation can grant the user a semi-control over reality. Kind of like Orihime Inoue's Power.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:46, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok. However, and I don't mind losing Haru is Aizen class like your character. So in keeping with that I made him possess well over twice as much spiritual power as an average captain-level Shinigami like Aizen. However while at his current level I doubt he could take on Aizen's third or second tranformation at least without his Bankai. Also, he was at least just for reference was a former Supreme Commander like the Head Captain of the Royal Guard. So he was the strongest member of the Guard at least during his time. So shall I or you start it.: The Twilight of Your Despair 04:18, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Modest Truth of the Night God Vs Colorless World is the rp. Your turn and it takes place in the Soul Society.: The Twilight of Your Despair 04:31, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Your turn and sorry about if the quality of my post isn't top notch I need sleep which I am going to do now I'll post later: The Twilight of Your Despair 05:36, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Your turn.: The Twilight of Your Despair 15:11, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh I forgot to tell you Haru's spirit corspes or fake harus are just reannimated spirits. They are eqaul in terms of Swordmanship, Hakuda, Shunpo, Kido, and the same strength of reiatsu. However, their zanpakuto have no powers like Haru's and in shikai Haru can only use on at a time.: The Twilight of Your Despair 16:56, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Your turn and even though they "can" I don't make the fake Harus do things like Hado # 96 or 90 level Kido but once or twice in an single rp. Also, while they are as strong as Haru himself if they are wounded to a high enough degree than they become useless and Haru must return to his zanpakuto to either heal it or summon another one.: The Twilight of Your Despair 17:30, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Your turn and don't worry Haru has an item that will keep him alive the 'Nekkuresu no Raifu '(ネックレスライフ''Necklace of life'') something I created if you want to read it on his article. Also, after this rp will you help me make the spirit race that rules destruction. Cause the Shinigami and the lossely the Sozoshin rule Death. The Raifutenshis/LifeAngels rule Life And the Immortal Kosmouskihakus/Cosmos Souls rule Creation. So I could use some help with the destruction species.: The Twilight of Your Despair 18:01, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Your turn and I was at a doctor's appointment today.: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:30, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Your turn and you are the first to have me reveal that their are twelve personalties in Haru.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:47, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Your turn and not to brag but the 12th haru at the bottom is the real Haru and he is truly well like the Quote on his Template A maddness against all of existance.: The Twilight of Your Despair 04:00, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Your turn and no I won't be using Kiyoshi Souzou the Supreme King he is just kidnapped by Haru and will be released after the rp. And remember what I said the spirit corpses may be as strong as Haru but they can easily be rendered useless.: The Twilight of Your Despair 04:40, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Now I don't plan to use it as while as powerful as this Kido it is easily prevented. Just take the scythe from him. And just its on the Gravity Force Kido page if you want to read it I created it a long time ago as Haru's crime. Just I told you why he is a madness against all of existance. He makes Aizen look like a poster boy for sane people. btw your turn and by surrending I mean Haru will leave the Soul Soceity.Oh and try to Limit how much before hand knowledge of this spell as Haru;s mind is made up of twelve sides all talking at once so if Kenshin can search through his mind slightly than Kenshin would know of twelve sides of memories which would make anyone crazy. And I tried to limit grammer error but I am at college and unless it is facebook or school work we cannot really do stuff like this. Your turn.: The Twilight of Your Despair 15:59, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Your turn and the scythe is broken and gone while its powers cannot be stop by abilities like your characters the scythe itself can. Haru is still waering his necklace, and I gave you a hint on to his goal in the quote.: The Twilight of Your Despair 18:57, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Your turn and unless you want Haru to return or Kenshin follows in the garganta than the only thing left I would say is to bring the fading spirit corspe to the Research and Devlopment dapartment to study for clues on how to stop Haru's Spirit Corspes.: The Twilight of Your Despair 20:58, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I just I am only making Japanese Cosmos Souls or Kosumosukihakus. As that is what they are just the most used language they use is japanese so they call everything that they are and use in japanese translation. Also only the ancentos pre-date time. And the only one of the ancestors that is still alive is Kaosu Souzou the First King and the first Cosmos Soul. Plus the original King or First King of them could see in the future or past to a small degree. So he thought as they relate to future Japanese's way of life they would take up their language etc. As for how Philosophy relates to Sacred Energy it is just as while anyone can manifest they must have the inner mental desire to correct the universe. Plus it is something like spiritual power yet it isn't let me explain. As everyone has a soul everyonr such have a Philosophy just they need to know how to bring it out. Finally, I know what I can seal in the ark I can seal things or people of immense danger inside. As Haru in my stories will be sealed away by the end. Also to understand the Kosumosukihakus want to rp with one I have two Shino Terasawa Rangiku-class or Kyoshi Souzou Aizen-class and equal in battle status and reiatsu to Haru and he is the cuurent King but if nothing to any of the three prior Kings.: The Twilight of Your Despair 04:08, March 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S. "Spirit" will be the one to defeat Haru one day.: The Twilight of Your Despair 04:24, March 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Shouhei Ahh, yes, a roleplay would be good, Mosou is a prestigeous Cafe so that is as good a place to start as any, also given that Shouhei is there alot; I did as you intructed, though there was nothing in the preferences that I believed able to assist with this case, I think this is a job for the Admins, moreover, could you try to convert the articles of Hiroya and Shouhei into Source? Or atleast fix the spacing in Hiroya's article, it is really bad, even worse than Shouhei because of its great length. Thank you for the assistance on Hiroya though, now it only remains to clear this issue on a permanent basis. I've fixed the Edit Errors, i found out that it was the tables whom kid around with the code, and that otherwise, editing the sections separately seemed to work, I took care of this problem by removing the RTE Tables and converting them to Source-Coded Ones. Also, I thought about that Shōhei could perhaps be a member of the Shinsengumi as that would flow quite well with his character, as well as provide a deeper story and background to him (Not to mention the RP possibilities), so what do you say? Well, Division, I thought it'd be best if you decided on that, where would he fit, with his Personality, Provess and Zanpakuto? Allright, Inilftration & Espionage it is then! Njalm2 12:52, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok Well, you said that your character is Aizen-level so its not like my Aizen-level can just kill him with one sword swing. As for Haru I haven't used him in a while but when I rp I say all of the tricks or mechnisms of an ability so that the other person knows how to react according. Now on to other matters. I was wondering the opimates are Hell inself, well I was thinking what if there is a small place it Hell outside the range of all of the four Opimates like the very center of Hell. This place could be the lowest place for evil beings so ominus that not even the opimates can completely control them. Also, you have any idea of what could be sealed in my Divine Ark of Twilight? And do you know any general powers that Philosophy can have.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:23, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, its Td5 again. I have been thinking about what you are have been say, and I feel a few changing in my work isn't to bad. I will be re making my Kosumosukihakus slightly. However, there are things I wish not to change. Also some other things I need to tell you. #While, they still will pre-date time and the universe that only goes for the King, his brother, and the other clans ancentors. In keeping with that, Japanese Language will be their main language as the King could to a small degree see in the future. So he liked Japan's lifestyle or future life-style and took it up. #They will only be incharge of re-stocking Reishi in Spirit Worlds, when Humans soul isn't enough to add on to the soul Society. The are also responible to govern over other duties. Their second function, like all the ruling species to protect the natural order. #Now for the Raifutenshins/Life Angles. Like how the Shinigami send souls to the Soul Society. These Spirit Angels returns souls to be reborn in the World of the Living. #Philosophy, I am making it seem not like just some generic new kind of energy. I want it to be something grand. #Finally, after I making the Destruction ruling Species, I will start to make the Kings. When I do I would like your Help to make them right.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, while you do offer immense and great information. I believe I will keep my original ideas. Just Kaosu Souzou is the Original First Supreme King. Before his brothers and the other none related clans existed he searched for other beings yet couldn't find any.Whether or not there were other beings is unknown. Just he had the power to see into the future to a small degree and after looking at every culture he liked Japan the most so he based everything from food, language, even culture from it for his people yet they didn't start it in japan. Oh I forgot to added something ot the history if a Cosmos Soul lacks their immortality than they don't have a zanpakuto and have very limited spiritual power. They have to master their power to gain eternal life. For like humans they age as fast as them even in spirit worlds so if they don't want to die than they have to acquire eternal life. The destruction species are to clean up or destroy the remains of certain locations and things. Kind of like cleaners. Just I will work on everything. : The Twilight of Your Despair 00:02, March 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: RP Battke That'd be fully possible yes, and Hiroya would have to meet Kenshin at one point or another (The fact that he's an infamous Rogue Shinigami would be all the more reason for Kenshin to attempt to eliminate him or atleast bring him into custody) I happen to have the perfect spell for the occassion. Its a very powerful Haien variant that liquifies Spiritual Energy into a purple substance of incredible heat (Comparable to lava, in fact) - when used on Shirohane's feathers its easily one of his most powerful Spell-Combinations - as that would allow him to manipulate it to a vast degree. I picture that Kenshin is engulfed in this substance and that he trough the effects of his Zanpakuto manage to create "Tunnels" inside there, as he moves trough the Flood of purple liquid; the heat quickly building up as he uses his great intellect in order to calculate just how long his Zanpakuto can stall the effects, and how big a rift would be created. A single mistep on his part could easily cost him his life, or in less dire cases limbs such as legs and arms may be incinerated: He also has to attempt trough navigate trough this violet inferno quickly, otherwise the heat will overcome him and he'll faint (and be instantly incinerated upon contact with the "Cave-Walls, or Floor". We could also incorporate a ton of other of Hiroya's spells into this, I burn to test many of his more advanced ones. Yes, luckily in this case my previous Roleplay cases often incorporated Story Telling, so indeed, I'm able to become a story teller in this battle. (Its also refreshing that Hiroya would be the "Bad Guy" in this battle, given the fact that Kenshin would most likely seek to eliminate him for the sake of Soul Society. I do however picture some regular combat to get warmed up first though. As Hiroya's not going to make use of 'Sattō Haien '(Japanese for Flood, Abolishing Flames) before he gets serious - for fairites sake; the signal when he's becoming serious is when he withdraws his left arm from the sleeve of his robe (Kenshin should've read that in the information he had no doupt been given - as that is widely regarded as a trademark of his when combating powerful opponents) I've been quite good thank you, though I still don't see any reason for him to have the "Grandmaster" Skill; the rules don't mention such things at all (not to mention that it isn't made for any other distinct purpose than to lower the worth of "Master" no?) - I don't use the "Grandmaster" term for Hiroya's Kido provess, though there are few characters whom would be more applicable of that title than him, excuse my arrogance, mind you. Though, I believe that you did it primarily to put emphasis on the fact that Swordsmanship is his greatest strength, while I myself have no need for such a signation (Hiroya has a whole section devoted only to Kido abilities after all, so I suppose its fairly obvious what he specialises in :P) Oh? I've never thought about reafing Chinese artwork and comics; though I've seen that some of them have a very exquisite drawing style (Kinda like Seinen Manga - which I read almost exclusively these days) and well, the thing against "Grandmaster" is likely due to a bad experience on this site, involving a character "Dispelling" all of Hiroya's Shō spells, he didn't even use Haki!! He was one of those Kido Grandmasters - he had also only written a few sentences at the time about his Kido Provess, as opposed to Hiroya's wall of text and several sections and mini-sections. Kinda made me wonder what exactly was the benefit of writing out a detailed article at all (>_<)! I did correct him though, quite angrily in fact, as Roleplay is supposed to be fun for both sides. And, Hiroya's not really worthy of that nomination, he's detailed, I'll give myself atleast that much! But I didn't write out that section for it to look good, okay, maybe a little, but because that I felt like writing more, and give more information about him as well as to give myself "Limits", as due to the fact that Kido is such an extensive field it is easy to just make Kido spells for every possible occassion and even invent some on the spot! Which isn't how I want to roleplay, as that is godmodding, pure and simple. And back to the possible roleplay - I have to ask you some questions here, I guess that you'll be the one making it, given that Kenshin is the one hunting Hiroya. But first and foremost, and while I think that this question is simple; what would the basis for which Kenshin attacking him be? Orders from his superiours? ---- Hmm.. So, you've scheduled the roleplay to take part when Hiroya begins moving towards the Ryu Order? That is most likely quite far into the future, as Kenji first needs to finish some of his roleplay, in particular the Tournament thingy (and given the sheer length of those fights I think its going to take some time) Basically, his plot hasn't moved forwards all that much, he basically only has a few one-shot encounters - I'd love for their battle to take place soon though, as that'd put him onto the right track and allow me to continue his story, Though basically I wait for Kenji to get done with his roleplay so that he can become associated with the Ryu Order, and then I suspect he'll become a good deal more active. Yes, that's quite the good idea though I still have to discuss the details with Kenji. Njalm2 23:39, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi How was your weekend? While, I haven't come up with a name. The species that rule Destruction are a species that are responible for cleaning up forfeit reiatsu in the world of the living and destroying distortiant in time and space like time loop that expand etc. Like supernatural guards. And they are made when a soul of a human dies and is reformed having these kinds of powers.: The Twilight of Your Despair 20:58, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, my rp skills are only average. But you like the method of this species? I was thinking that they are the remains of Soul that are thrown in the dangai and instead of being destroy the current reforms them into new souls that have unique powers. When larges ammounts of reiatsu exist in the World of the Living they are to destroy it and are to destroy distortion in time and space like wormholes and the like.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:53, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Response Thanks for the message. I should've seen that idea for what it was. I'll keep it in mind when I get the chance for it. Xamusel 22:20, March 20, 2011 (UTC) "Balance" Review Request Right, I've been thinking alot about Hiroya's abilities, and I naturally wonder if they're balanced or not, and if he has enough weaknesses - all that stuff, so for that reason. I'd like to ask you to review the entire Powers & Abilities section from the perspective of balance, not to gauge if the original abilities are well-written or not, but in order to find things which you deem to be overpowered, or unbalanced in any way. I ask you this because these things commonly ellude their original creators, though I conciously attempt to craft my characters (especially those whom are as ridicolously powerful as Hiroya) with balance, no-one ever does a perfect job. I actually put alot of faith in you here, as if you find something that conflicts with your personal beliefs of balance - I'll look into that ability ASAP! Without attempting to explain it in any way, as I otherwise might be inclined to do. So, what do you say? Njalm2 22:45, March 20, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Transition Please As I am studying for college algebra which I will fail anyways and have to retake. I need some transitions in Japanese. #The Destruction that rules Destruction. Spiritual Enforcer #The King that rules over the Destruction species. Silent King #The King that rules over the Raifutenshis/Life Angels. Sacred King #A great and ancient evil. The High King of End. This will be what is sealed in the Divine Ark. I will explain on later date. However, Haru Nakamaru wants to release the High King, for reasons I won't say yet. #The neutral meeting place where the Kings can meet without worry of trying to kill each other. The Land of the True Kings. #Finally, the last Transation I need is Promordial One. Also, with Kanji character if you can. #Inclusion, the Spiritual Enforcers will be like supernatural cleaners that destroy the remains of unwanted supernatural activity in certain worlds. Like they destroy the remains of large ammounts of reiatsu left by captain-level Shinigami or Soul. Like after the Fake Karakura battle the destroy the remains of the Reiatsu that is after that battle. This is just their main job.: The Twilight of Your Despair 13:46, March 21, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Thank you for the transitions. Now for why for those things. As according to many canon characters to limited affecting the Souls of the World of the Living Shinigami Lieutenant/Vice Captains, Captains and stronger fighters are limited the use of their Reiatsu. So to prevent Human Soul from develop supernatural powers or from decreasing or increasing the ages of Humans, these Enforcers remove ammounts of overpowerful Reiatsu until the are back to normal levels. These souls have the power to fix time loops, or distortant in space or time that aren't natural if they become harmful to a large location. Inshort they clean up the spiritual messes that the other species miss. Example, they are the ones that would destroy/clean up the Reiatsu left by the Soul Society's Captain and Aizen Esapda during the Battle of Fake Karakura Town. (They wouldn't destroy the Fake Town just the Reiatsu left in the area of the Town.) Although, unless you have a better idea for why they are the species of destruction. Also, about how they are made. I figured that doing something with Dangai is better than my immortal species pre-dating time. Although, if you have a better idea for these destruction species I will hear it. But, please no demonic things or ideas. As these Kings are spiritual or semi-divine.: The Twilight of Your Despair 19:45, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I forgot, to add somethings. These species cannot remove some Time Loops or Time Space Distortants as temproal and spatial powers are very limited. Plus, only ones that are harmful to mostly the World of The Living as unlike the Spirit Worlds. They lack methods to fix them. Plus there are many military orgizantions that govern and makes up the units. Plus the King rules them.: The Twilight of Your Despair 19:58, March 21, 2011 (UTC) The idea of the Kings. Each King and their jobs Soul King/ Ruler of Death or the transmigertion to the Soul Society for Souls and related jobs. Sacred King/ Ruler of Life or the rebirth of Souls from the Soul Society back to the World of the Living and related jobs. Silent King/Ruler of Destruction or the rate of supernatural destruction and how to fix such things. Supreme King? Ruler of Creation or the creation of Reishi and other supernatural related things like weapons or objects in the Spirit World and the World of the Living. The Kings and each Species has a Spirit World or Deminsion that they live in. The Kings is the unquestion authority. The military groups that run the duties so that the Kings doesn't have to. Like The Gotei 13 does most of the Soul Society duties. The High King of End wants to become a greater King than the Four thus becoming a "True God." This is may idea.: The Twilight of Your Despair 20:09, March 21, 2011 (UTC) A few more tanslations please The King that rules over the Raifutenshis/Life Angels. Sacred King Also what the four first Kings will be called the Original Kings. Plus if you want you can make some abilities for the destruction species. As me completely making all three other ruling species isn't fun.: The Twilight of Your Despair 20:43, March 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Honshitsu Actually, Honshitsu has been used many times by Hiroya up til now, and it will be used against Kenshin: Hiroya's ﻿Shō spell, is a Honshitsu-enhanced spell; the difference between a normal spell and one that is Honshitsu enhanced is thus quite vast; without this Hiroya's Shō spell would only be moderately more powerful than the Shō-like spell that Shunsui used against Chad. As you've witnessed in the battle between Hiroya and Dorothy, this is not the case - as the Shō spells Hiroya casts are actually quite deadly on their own (Though they require thrice as much Reiryoku to cast). Basically, all the spells whom are currently in the "Spell Mastery" Section, of Hiroya's article are in fact Honshitsu-enhanced spells. I do see the point in having Honshitsu be a rather limited ability though, but I don't think it should be exclusive only to Shirohane - but most likely to a rather limited number of very powerful Kidō-Type Zanpakutō; Honshitsu basically allows Hiroya to draw on the power of Shirohane's Spirit as well, when he casts the designated spells - effectively doubling them in power. Honshitsu on its own is also limited, as it doesn't work on all spells, but rather a choosen few of which the Shinigami has shown to favor. The rest of Hiroya's spells are "Normal". As for the comment about Pokemon Battles, I really hope that Dorothy vs Hiroya didn't count as one of those "Pokemon Battles"? --Njalm2 21:14, March 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Long time no see! Hey man! Long time indeed. I'm doing alright, how about you? I saw some of your stuff, got free from papers yesterday so plan to read it in more detail now. I'd definitely like to RP once I finish up the two characters I have started. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 08:01, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Hey! So I think I have my new guy's abilities more or less figured out. Just a few techniques to be added. I was wondering if you would mind looking him over once and letting me know if he looks alright and if the abilities are alright (don't want them to be too powerful)? I'll have the history up soon so we can RP after that. Cheers!--Jet'ika (Talk | ) 03:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks man! I just went through Kenshin Yagami's abilities and have to agree they are quite similar. Ought to make for an interesting RP scenario if they meet. I actually ended up reading the entire character and have to say he looks bloody awesome. His assassination and psychometry abilities particularly drew my eye. I've actually used a character with psychometry at another site and simply love the concept. Also, I have completed the article so if you wanna RP with him I'm up for it. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 13:45, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hiroya Hiroya's stats are somewhat misleading, the fact is that Offense and Defense for him is overally tied to his skills with ﻿Kidō, and his Zanpakutō, as well as his Master Hand-to-Hand Combat Skills (I followed your reasonable suggestion and swapped Master Swordsman for Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant) - His biggest Stat problem is that I have decided that his stats shall equal exactly 545. In Hiroya's case, his stats are very vague and they only give a general appearance of his skills, in actuality he counts as much stronger than that, due to his Kidō spells and -MASSIVE- ability Rooster. If we both judged solely on stats, neither Kenshin nor Hiroya would be classified as Aizen-Class (Seireitou has stated that Aizen-Class characters are predominately 560-590 in stat Total) - This would also have made Kenshin lose to Haru, whom happen to have a total of 560. So while Stats are useful indeed, they're quite bendable and abstract in the long run. I also thank you for the first part of your review and it was certainly really helpful! I knew I could trust you with this, and everything negative that you pointed out has been taken care of already. I've also updated his stats, his offense is now 95 (I removed 5 points due to his Pacifism which always seem to limit him), his Speed is reduced to 90, which I deem to be the correct amount given that his Shunpo is roughly on par with that of Byakuya. I also read about Phantasmagoria: The Struggle - and I was surprised at how closely Unohana's Kidō resembles Hiroya's, and as such I'll use this as a reference to how to roleplay that out properly (Hiroya's so far the only character that I know of whom is capable of incantationless spells, as well as motionless ones (Though those are unfinished). So this was a major inspiration to our next roleplay. Excellent, I had actually decided to wait for the Balance-Review to be completed but since that can take some time we could of course start sooner! There's a few "Phases" before Hiroya begins to get serious after all, I might simply use those abilities whom you have deemed as "fair" until you're done with the review. After all, even without Honshitsu or his Zanpakutō he's bound to still be a match for Kenshin. --Njalm2 10:25, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Umm, I am kind of busy with two rp *Learning of the Immortals edited by Twilight Despair 5 2 seconds ago *Crawl into Heaven or Strut into Hell edited by Twilight Despair 5 1 minute ago if you want to read them so far.: The Twilight of Your Despair 20:52, March 23, 2011 (UTC) *I'll rp with you if you give me one final japanese tranistion calls Failing Path of the Undefeated One this is something that will become most likely my best work.: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:23, March 25, 2011 (UTC) *Thank you and I was replying to your rquest to rp whenever you want is fine. Also if you want to understand my immortals better than read Learning of the Immortals which Kenji and myself are doing. Thanks for the transition.: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:37, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: RP I'm always game for another go. I've also read your stuff. Dang good work. Seeing as I've never gone rounds with a Quincy before, Ishida Ryuichi seems like a challenge. I've only got two fighters at the moment, due to a very interesting Hell battle. I'll let you choose between my half-breed, Hayashi Kagekyo or my 'Vampire' (Reikon Kyuuban) Myst. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 20:51, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Sorry for the late reply, went to dinner. At any rate, do you want to start, or shall I? It is your choice. Just so you know, Myst is honestly one of my stronger people, if not the strongest. Whenever you feel like starting just leave a message, and I'll get to you ASAP. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 23:00, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Your turn. Here's the link. http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Vampires_and_Quincy,_Oh_my! (Normally, I'm good at titles, so I do apologize for this one.) User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 20:07, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Our Roleplay Allright, its done, took myself time to write a proper prologue (all good stories got to have atleast a decent one), the name of the roleplay is The Swan and the Hunter - and it is your move. I decided to attempt to give you something of a challenge/headache - I'm curious as to how Kenshin will come out of this one, and of course, its your turn. Njalm2 21:46, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! I didn't know about the leaving talks on other peoples pages, I'm such a newb haha! I'm not sure what you mean though 'manual' style, I mean when I open the bleach character infobox thing t that you told me about, I only want to write my character's name, not also in Romanji and Kanji, but if I don't put anything it looks stupid when you publish it it just says kanji romanji. I'm more than willing to convert haha, it's just a learning process. Hey, I just tried out the infobox and left it as a sample next to the one I have up on my character's page Io Ai You can see what I mean it has I don't think it looks very good though. Mmm. So, what should I do? Also, I feel dumb, I keep forgetting this haha SkunkMight 02:07, March 25, 2011 (UTC)